dcfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Action Comics: Superman e os Homens de Aço
Sua capa é mostrado para ser feito de fibras kryptonianos indestrutíveis. Krypton é redesenhado para se parecer mais com a sociedade moderna. Sinopse Supermanataca o empresário corrupto Glen Glenmorgan para assustar uma confissão dele. Ele espanca os capangas de Glenmorgan e dá de ombros para balas da polícia, em seguida, pula para a noite. General Sam Lane envia o Exército dos Estados Unidos após Superman, usando Lex Luthor como consultor. Eles atacam com tanques e helicópteros, forçando Superman para resgatar posseiros e cortiços e o prédio é destruído. Clark Kent escapa de volta para seu apartamento minúsculo, onde sua senhoria Sra. Nyxly pede o aluguel. Clark chama seu melhor amigo Jimmy Olsen em um papel rival para alertá-lo dos planos da Glenmorgan. Parceiro de Jimmy Lois Lane insiste que eles ignorá-lo, e ela segue os homens de Glenmorgan em um trem. O trem sai do controle e Superman é forçado a parar com isso, deixando-o inconsciente. É revelado que este era o plano de Luthor, e ele se alistou Glenmorgan para ajudá-lo. Luthor tenta torturar Superman para informação. Eles executam testes em sua fisiologia, e insiste em que Luthor como um Superman alienígena não tem direitos. John Henry Irons sai projeto "Soldado de Aço" de Sam Lane, em protesto. Luthor menciona o planeta Krypton, mas Superman nunca ouviu falar dele. O militar é incapaz de contê-lo por muito tempo, e Superman facilmente irrompe de suas restrições. Superman calmamente anda através do edifício, enquanto eles estão atirando contra ele, e vê o foguete ele foi encontrado em quando criança. Sam Lane, tenta manter sua filha Lois de entrar, e eles são surpreendidos ao ver Superman sair. John Corben voluntário para lutar Superman vestindo um terno de metal projetado por Emmett Vale. Luthor é mostrado para estar recebendo a sua informação sobre Superman de Brainiac. Em um flashback de Krypton antes de explodir, Jor-El e Lara Lor-Van lidam com o "colecionador de mundos", conhecido como Brainiac. Lara escapa por pouco de Kandor com seu bebê antes do Collector rouba a cidade. De volta ao presente, Clark está incomodada pelos policiais para investigar Glenmorgan. Eles revistar seu apartamento, ea Sra Nxyly descobre que Clark é o Superman. Glenmorgan usa sua influência junto Comunicações Galaxia e o Planeta Diário para conduzir o público contra Superman. O sentimento anti-alienigena leva a motins nas ruas, e as pessoas começam a atacá-lo à vista. Jimmy e Lois tentam convencer Clark para passar para o Planeta Diário, mas ele se recusa a deixar Glenmorgan comprá-lo. Brainiac assume o controle da tecnologia em Metropolis, e envia seus Terminautas para destruir a população. Corben entra no terno "de aço soldado" e torna-se possuído por Brainiac, exigindo saber onde Superman esta. Os Terminautas começam a aterrorizar Metropolis, como eles desovam e se auto-replicar. Kent se transforma em Superman para lutar contra os robôs. John Henry Irons começa vestindo seu próprio terno de metal para ajudar. Brainiac usa Corben para encontrar Lois e procura para ver Superman. Superman batalhas contra Corben, mas é espancado no chão. Irons chega para ajudar e desliga a armadura que ele criou, derrotando Corben. Superman retorna à luta, mas descobre que Brainiac foi engarrafado e roubou Metropolis. Sam Lane, pede para Superman ajudar a salvar sua filha. Com o Conselho de Ciência recusando-se a ouvir o plano de Jor-El para a evacuação, ele e Lara decidem tomar seu bebê e fugir para a zona fantasma. Infelizmente, os criminosos dentro estão esperando por eles. Krypto salvou de ser arrastado por Xa-Du, mas foi se arrastado junto com ele. Então, uma raia vermelha (???) fecha a zona fantasma quando eles escapam. Lara e Jor colocam Kal em um foguete protótipo evacuatório gerido por uma inteligência chamado Brainiac. Kal é salvo apenas quando o planeta é destruído. John e Martha Kent descobrem o foguete apenas depois de estarem na agência de adoção depois de um aborto espontâneo. Vendo-a como um sinal, eles levaram a criança do foguete. Para jogar o governo fora o cheiro da criança, John substitui o menino com um bezerro abortado e deformado. Mais tarde, o Exército Anti-Superman descobre o foguete, e roubam a Kryptonita do Motor a partir dele. Superman e os legionários são muito lentos para detê-los. Em Flashback: John e Martha tentam por três anos ter filhos, mas isso não estava acontecendo. Depois de tentarem no in vitro, o processo falhou e eles decidiram tentar adoção a um grande custo. Em seu caminho para casa da agência, um foguete kryptoniano cai perto seu caminhão. Vndy tenta leiloar o motor de Kryptonita ele tinha lhes roubar no futuro. Ele tem-nos fazer uma tarefa em seu nome em troca de um pedaço dele. Nos restos de satélite do Brainiac, a Legião traz Superman de volta para o que ele tinha então mantida como uma fortaleza da solidão. Eles estão de volta para evitar que o motor de kryptonita de ser roubado, porque se o foguete kryptoniano morre devido à sua ausência, Brainiac vai voltar. a bolhado tempo da Legião esta fora de uso, e eles são atacados por Erik Drekken, de quem Saturnia descobre que os ladrões estão se escondendo no cérebro de super-homem. Superman fica no satélite de Brainiac. Os moradores de Nova Troia percebem que foram encolhidos. Luthor com raiva chama Brainiac, e descobre que seu negócio está sendo homenageado - não apenas como ele esperava. Clark descobre que Brainiac tem sido o de Krypton, que era conhecido como Brainiac 1.0 - o Foguete. Rather permitir que Brainiac destrua Kandor ou Nova Troia, Superman rouba a armadura indestrutível, e desafia a inteligência de uma luta. Backup: O aço é um cara legal, que ajuda as pessoas. Glen Glenmorgan admite que Vndy o influenciou a chegar a esta situação. Lois chama COMPUTO de Brainiac. Brainiac admite que está coletando mundos, a fim de salvá-los de algo chamado a multidão. Superman salva Nova Troia sacudindo o foguete kryptoniano no cérebro de Brainiac, e fazendo com que ela para envolver-lo em cristal, o que lhe permitiu encerrar o processo de preservação e retornar com seus amigos para Metrpolis. Lex Luthor tem atuado como informante para Clark Kent todo esse tempo. Superman sai como um alienigena a Metropolis e decide usar o satélite de Brainiac como base, graças à tecnologia do foguete assume seus sistemas. Enquanto isso, Vndy recruta Maxim Zarov para seu exército. | Edições = * -- Superman Contra a Cidade do Amanhã * -- Superman Acorrentado * -- Mundo Contra Superman * -- Superman e os Homens de Aço; Corações de Aço * -- Canção do Foguete; Primeiros Passos * -- Quando Superman Aprendeu a Voar; Último Dia * -- A Decisão Apocalíptica de Superman; Enquanto Isso... * -- O Colecionador de Mundos | Veículos = | Itens = | Armas = | Notas = aparece.]] * Pandora faz uma aparição para testemunhar os acontecimentos desta história, como ela faz em cada edição # 1 publicada como parte do Os Novos 52. Esta é a sequência diretamente a sua primeira aparição nas páginas de Ponto de Ignição. , veja aqui Ela pode ser visto no trem ao lado de Jimmy e Lois enquanto ele está prestes a falhar. * O mais jovem Superman apresentado nesta história é uma clara homenagem à Era de Ouro dos quadrinhos, semelhante à forma como Morrison escreveu Grandes Astros Superman como um tributo a Era de Prata. A atitude de Superman para a luta contra o crime é apresentada da mesma forma como foi em sua primeira aparição. | Curiosidades = * Esta história estabelece que Lois Lane deu Kal-El, o nome de "Superman." | Leitura Recomendada = | Links = }} en:Superman and the Men of Steel Categoria:Conceito: História de Origem